The Unexpected Gift
by Hitsugaya Yuki Phantomhive
Summary: Clover Cafe adalah cafe yang unik. Begitu juga dengan pegawai-pegawainya. Uh, bingung mau nulis apa. Pokoknya ini fic buat ultahnya Hitsu-chan! Gomen telat.... RnR!


A/N : Ini fic special buat ultahnya Hitsu-chan!! Kayaknya rada telat. Pokoknya yang penting jadi, deh (walau agak hancur). Yah, minna... ENJOY PLEASEEE~!

^o^

"Sudah kubilang, taruh vas bunga itu di meja kasir, bukan di meja tamu! Kamu itu gimana , sih?!"

"Tapi nggak masalah, kan? Toh bikin meja tamu tambah bagus,"

"Tambah bagus gundulmu!! Kesenggol dikit bisa pecah tuh,"

"Jangan marah-marah terus dong, Toushiro. Ntar ubanmu tambah banyak,"

"Sudah kubilang panggil aku Hitsugaya, Kurosaki. Lalu kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Eh, nggak..." dan terdengar suara gemerincing lonceng, tanda bahwa ada orang yang membuka pintu. Seorang gadis masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Mereka berdua menoleh, dan dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajah mereka, mereka berkata, "Selamat datang di Clover Cafe. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The Unexpected Gift

By : Hitsugaya Yuki Phantomhive

Bleach © Tite Kubo

WARNING : Shounen-Ai, OOC stadium akhir,

gaje stadium menengah (mungkin)

Enjoy pleaseee~~!!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Jadi, sekarang dia terus menghindariku. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya gadis itu dengan suara bergetar. Tampaknya dia ingin menangis.

"Lebih baik kau bicara dulu dengan dia. Tanyakan apa masalahnya. Jangan putus asa dulu, oke?" kata seorang pemuda berambut orange bernama Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Ung, iya. Akan aku coba. Terima kasih banyak," kata gadis itu.

"Maaf, ini bon-nya," seorang pemuda berambut silver datang membawa nampan kecil. Di dadanya, tertempel sebuah nama, Hitsugaya Toushiro.

"Ah, iya," gadis itu buru-buru menyeka air mata yang sudah tampak di pelupuk matanya. Dia segera merogoh tasnya. Dan mengeluarkan sejumlah uang.

"Terima kasih sudah datang. Semoga anda puas," kata Toushiro saat membawa uang kembalian untuk gadis itu. Gadis itu berdiri, lalu menunduk.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih," kata kedua waiter itu saat gadis itu keluar dari cafe.

"Fuih, beres. Tegang juga," gumam Ichigo sambil menyeka keringat di dahinya sambil berjalan menuju bangku lain tempat pelanggan yang lain menunggu. Sedangkan Toushiro berjalan menuju dapur.

Ya, inilah Clover Cafe. Sebuah cafe yang berdiri di kota Karakura. Namun, ada yang berbeda dari cafe ini. Para pengunjung dapat menceritakan keluh kesah mereka tentang cinta. Meminta saran dan pendapat dari pelayan yang mencakup sebagai pendengar keluh kesah dari para pelanggan. Sehingga cafe ini banyak didatangi oleh para remaja. Dan berita dari mulut ke mulut tentang Clover Cafe yang dapat membantu masalah percintaan, membuat cafe itu semakin ramai didatangi pengunjung.

"Renji! Tolong layani tamu di meja nomor 5!" perintah Toushiro.

"Yes, sir!" jawab Renji semangat.

"Kuchiki, bawakan pesanan di meja nomor 3!"

"Baik, Hitsugaya-kun!" jawab Rukia.

"Uryuu, tolong buatkan pesanan dari meja nomor 6," perintah Toushiro sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas pada Ishida.

"Baiklah," jawab Ishida kalem, lalu dia masuk ke dapur.

"Inoue-san, tolong antarkan pesanan ini di meja nomor 8,"

"Baik, Toushiro-kun," jawab Inoue cheer, lalu berlari menuju meja nomor 8.

"Huft, lalu....."

"Pelayan!" seseorang memanggil. Oke, memang susah jadi seorang waiter.

"Ya? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya Toushiro sopan.

"Saya pesan chocolate milkshake dan choco banana," jawab sang tamu.

"Ya, ada lagi?"

"Dan kamu...." Eh??

"Haaaaaa~" Toushiro yang kaget setengah idup langsung menatap tamu di depannya. Dan terlihat seorang gadis berambut orange yang ikal.

"Matsumoto?"

"Hai, Shiro-chan! Mau menemaniku kan?" tanya Matsumoto sambil tersenyum.

"Oh, baiklah. Dan jangan panggil aku Shiro-chan!!" kata Toushiro galak sambil berlalu. Di belakangnya, Matsumoto hanya tersenyum jahil.

Matsumoto mengedarkan pandangannya ke ruangan cafe itu. Cafe dengan nuansa musim semi, dan dipenuhi dengan kehangatan ini sungguh membuat hatinya merasa damai. Dia merasa sangat nyaman berada di cafe ini. Seperti.....

"Silakan pesanannya," Toushiro datang membuyarkan lamunan Matsumoto.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks," kata Matsumoto sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi?" tanya Toushiro galak.

"Hei, tidak boleh begitu kepada tamu. Nanti tamu kamu pada lari semua," kata Matsumoto.

"Bagianku kan bukan mendengarkan masalah tamu. Itu tugas Kurosaki dan Abarai. Tapi berhubung dua diantaranya sibuk, jadi apa boleh buat. Lagipula kau minta kutemani, kan?" kata Toushiro. Matsumoto mengangguk.

"Masalahnya?" tanya Toushiro.

"Tidak ada. Temani saja aku. Aku butuh teman," kata Matsumoto.

"Wha- Teman? Tapi kok mencurigakan begini?" tanya Toushiro heran.

"Tenang saja. Temani aku, oke?" kata Matsumoto. Akhirnya, Toushiro mengalah. Dia menghela nafas berat.

"Oh, ayolah. Jangan menghela nafas begitu. Nanti aku traktir semangka, deh," rayu Matsumoto. Terlihat kilatan di sudut mata Toushiro saat dia bilang, "Oke. Dua buah, ya!" ampun deh....

Sedangkan Matsumoto hanya tersenyum senang saat melihat respon dari orang yang sudah dia anggap adiknya itu.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Toushiro berjalan menuju apartemennya. Nafasnya mengeluarkan asap. Walau begitu, dia hanya menggunakan selembar syal dan sebuah jaket tipis. Tidak ada sarung tangan maupun jaket bulu yang hangat. Tapi, dia cukup menikmati suhu dingin yang menerpa kulitnya.

Dia berhenti saat melihat sebuah kardus tergeletak di pinggir jalan. Suara anak kucing terdengar dari dalam kardus itu. Toushiro mendekati kardus itu. Perlahan, dilongokkan kepalanya ke dalam kardus. Dan dua ekor anak kucing langsung mengeong, meminta makanan dan kehangatan. Toushiro terdiam. Dan dia berjalan pergi, tidak menghiraukan anak-anak kucing itu. Namun, saat mendengar suara anak kucing tersebut, hatinya luluh juga. Diambilnya kardus itu, dan dibawanya pulang.

Saat sampai di apartemennya, Toushiro tidak langsung mengganti pakaiannya. Namun, dia mengambil sebotol susu dan menuangkannya ke dalam mangkuk. Di taruhnya mangkuk itu ke dalam kardus, dan dua ekor kucing itupun langsung meminum susu itu. Untuk sesaat, Toushiro memperhatikan dua anak kucing itu. Pandangan matanya melembut.

Sambil menghela nafas, dia berdiri. Dia berjalan menuju kamarnya sambil terus menggumamkan satu kata,"Bodoh,"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pagi itu, Hitsugaya berangkat seperti biasa. Tak lupa dia memberi makan anak-anak kucing miliknya sebelum berangkat kerja. Yah, hanya satu hal yang membuat hatinya resah. Entah mengapa, hari ini ada yang mengganjal. Perasaannya tidak enak.

'Rasanya ada sesuatu yang terlupakan, deh,' pikir Toushiro. Tapi tak diabaikannya pikiran itu. Dia hanya ingin cepat sampai di cafe karena dia hampir terlambat.

Perasaan heran bercampur marah menyelimuti Toushiro saat dia sampai di depan cafe. Yah, pintunya masih terkunci, dan lampu masih padam (masing-masing pegawai punya satu buah kunci)

"Huh, ke mana mereka semua? Kenapa belum pada datang, sih. Padahal sudah hampir waktunya cafe buka," umpat Toushiro saat dia membuka pintu. Dengan cepat dia menghidupkan lampu dan pemandangan di depannya sungguh membuat dia kaget.

Semua temannya telah berdiri di sana. Ichigo membawa sebuah cake besar, dan yang lain berdandan seperti akan merayakan sebuah pesta.

"OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU, HITSUGAYA TOUSHIRO!!" teriak mereka kompak sambil menebarkan glitter dan kertas-kertas warna kecil (gue nggak tau namanya). Sedangkan yang berulang tahun malah terbengong-bengong kayak orang baru liat Sherlock Holmes ngemut permen lollipop (lho?).

"Lho, kenapa Toushiro?" tanya Ichigo heran.

"Hari ini ulang tahunku, toh?" tanya Toushiro.

GUBRAK!! Sontak semua langsung jatuh dengan posisi kepala duluan. Untung cake-nya masih sempat diselamatkan oleh Ichigo sehingga tidak jatuh (oi, cake mahal atuh).

"T-toushiro-kun, kau tidak ingat ulang tahunmu sendiri?" tanya Inoue tidak percaya. Toushiro hanya memiringkan kepalanya dan memasang wajah innocent.

"Memang sekarang tanggal berapa?" tanya Toushiro.

"I-ini, 20 Desember. Ulang tahunmu, Toushiro," kata Ichigo.

"Yang bener?"

Hening. 'Duh, anak iniiiiiiiii~~!' pikir semuanya gemas. Sampai pengen nyubit pipinya.

"Yah, sudahlah. Walaupun aku tidak ingat, tapi makasih ya," kata Toushiro sambil mencolek krim cake-nya.

"Eh, sebentar Shiro-chan. Bikin permohonan dulu," cegah Matsumoto. Toushiro menghela nafas. Lalu, dipejamkan matanya. Dan dia tiup lilinnya.

"Sekarang boleh, kan?" tanya Toushiro sambil mencolek krim-nya. Wajah Toushiro melembut saat merasakan krim cake itu. Rasanya manis, lembut, dan agak asam. Rasa lemon dan strawberry meleleh di dalam mulutnya. Lezat sekali.

"Itu Kurosaki yang buat, lho. Tumben banget mau sungguh-sungguh buat cake. Biasanya kan....." kata-kata Ishida terputus karena Ichigo memukul lengannya.

"Oh, benarkah? Terima kasih ya, Kurosaki. Ini enak sekali," ucap Toushiro tulus.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pesta!!!" teriak Matsumoto.

"Eh? Tapi cafenya...."

"Libur sehari!!!" teriak semuanya, kecuali Ichigo. Tidak ada seorang-pun yang menyadari kalau semburat merah muncul di pipinya.

"Ayo, Shiro-chan. Potong cake-nya!" teriak Matsomoto -lagi-. Tapi, dia terlambat karena Toushiro sudah lebih dulu memakan cake itu. Dan hebatnya, cake itu sudah tinggal setengahnya. Kecil-kecil tapi makannya banyak.

Dan suasana saat itu meriah sekali walau hanya ada 6 orang di sana. Renji bernyanyi sambil mengemut 5 buah pisang, Rukia bernyanyi lagu berjudul 'Chappie-ku Sayang', dan banyak lagi pertunjukan yang 'tidak biasa'.

Saat Toushiro sedang asyik menghabiskan cake-nya, Ichigo datang menghampirinya.

"Ng, aku boleh bicara?" tanya Ichigo.

"Hn, boleh. Mau bilang apa?" tanya Toushiro dengan mulut belepotan krim cake.

"Ng, itu..." dan Ichigo membisikkan kata-kata pada Toushiro. Membuat pemuda itu membulatkan mata emerald-nya yang bercahaya waktu itu.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Aishiteru...." kata-kata itu terus terngiang di telinga Toushiro. Dia hanya diam mematung begitu saja. Sedangkan Ichigo, setelah mengatakan hal itu, langsung berlari keluar cafe.

"Hei, Ichigo. Mau kemana?" tanya Rukia sambil mengejar Ichigo.

BRAK!

Toushiro menggebrak meja dan berdiri. Wajahnya tampak kalut. Dia segera berlari mengejar Ichigo.

"Tunggu, Toushiro-kun. Mau kemana?" tanya Inoue. Tapi, Toushiro hanya berlari keluar, tidak mempedulikan teriakan teman-temannya di belakang.

-Sedangkan Ichigo...-

Ichigo terus berlari. Nafasnya sudah memburu. Akhirnya, dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Dia berhenti di bawah sebuah pohon besar. Dia terduduk sambil terus mengatur nafasnya. Akhirnya Rukia berhasil mengejarnya. Sama seperti Ichigo, nafas Rukia juga memburu. Setelah mengumpulkan tenaganya, Rukia berteriak, "KAU KENAPA, SIH?!"

Tapi, Ichigo tidak menjawab. Yang dia rasakan sekarang adalah wajahnya semakin memanas. Dia tidak percaya kalau dirinya berani mengungkapkan perasaannya seperti itu. Pikirannya teralihkan saat melihat seekor kupu-kupu terbang melewatinya. Otomatis pandangannya mengikuti kupu-kupu itu. Namun dia terkejut saat kupu-kupu itu terbang mengelilingi sosok Toushiro. Rambutnya agak basah karena keringat. Tubuhnya yang kecil bergetar. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Namun, matanya menunjukkan ketegasan.

"Toushiro...."

Toushiro berjalan ke arahnya. Dipeluknya sosok Ichigo. Dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa tubuh Ichigo begini hangat. Dia sungguh merasa nyaman.

"T-toushiro...Itu," wajah Ichigo memerah. Tapi Toushiro sama sekali tidak mengendurkan pelukannya. Ichigo merasa nafas Toushiro di telinganya. Cukup untuk membuat wajah Ichigo semakin memerah.

"Aishiteru yo," bisik Toushiro. Belum sempat Ichigo merasa kaget, Toushiro sudah lebih dulu menciumnya. Rukia langsung blushing dan meninggalkan mereka berdua sambil cekikikan. Sedangkan Ichigo, mulai menikmati ciuman itu dan menutup matanya. Tangannya melingkari pinggang Toushiro. Nafas mereka tersengal saat mereka mengakhiri ciuman mereka. Kali ini, Toushiro tersenyum dengan lembut dan mengulangi kata-katanya.

"Aishiteru yo, Kurosaki Ichigo," dan Ichigo tertawa saat mendengar kata-kata itu. Dengan gembira, dipeluknya sosok kecil Toushiro, yang juga tersenyum senang. Dan sekali lagi, mereka menyatukan bibir mereka. Inilah hadiah terbaik yang diberikan seorang Kurosaki Ichigo untuk Hitsugaya Toushiro.

-Di cafe...-

"Kuchiki-san, dimana Toushiro-kun dan Kurosaki-kun?" tanya Inoue khawatir. Tapi Rukia hanya tersenyum.

"Labih baik mereka jangan diganggu dulu," kata Rukia sambil menaruh telunjuknya ke depan mulutnya.

"Biarkan mereka bersenang-senang dulu."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Ohayou minna!!" teriak Renji semangat. Dia datang sambil membopong sekeranjang penuh pisang. Yang lain cuma swt.

"Ng, Renji. Untuk apa pisang-pisang itu?" tanya Rukia. Renji nyengir kuda.

"Tentu untuk digunakan sebagai bahan utama cake special untuk merayakan hubungan Ichigo dan Hitsugaya-san!" kata Renji semangat sambil menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kuat.

"Memangnya kita merencanakan hal itu?" tanya Inoue. Rukia hanya menggeleng sambil menatap Renji. Pandangannya mengatakan ya-ampun-loe-kenapa-Renji??!

"Kalau kita buat cake seperti itu, sudah tentu semua akan ludes kau makan semua, Abarai," kata Ishida. Lagi-lagi Renji cuma nyengir kuda.

"Lalu sekalian buat puding pisang, choco banana, jus pisang, es campur pisang, pisang goreng, bla..bla...bla.." Renji terus nyerocos sampai Toushiro membuka pintu cafe.

"Ohayou," sapa Toushiro.

"Ohayou, Hitsugaya-san!!" jawab Renji dengan semangat.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Toushiro pada Rukia -berbisik tentunya-

"Tidak tahu. Begitu datang, dia sudah seperti itu. Mungkin dia terbentur saat mau berangkat kerja," jawab Rukia.

"Ah!! Ichigo! Kau datang juga!" teriak Renji gembira.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Ichigo heran. Renji langsung nyengir setan.

"Ceritakan dong. Kemarin gimana?" tanya Renji dengan muka mesum sambil menyikut Ichigo. Ichigo langsung nge-blush. Toushiro yang mengetahuinya langsung menatap Ichigo dengan ,muka innocent.

"Ada apa, Ichigo? Kau demam?" tanya Toushiro sambil memegang kening Ichigo. Ichigo langsung tambah dag-dig-dug. Sedangkan yang liat cuma cekikikan nggak jelas.

"Ng-nggak kok. Aku nggak apa-apa," kata Ichigo sambil berbalik. Tampaknya, dia harus menahan nafsunya agar tidak mencium kekasihnya itu di depan teman-temannya.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yuki : Yah, selesai sodara-sodara!! Sekali lagi mau bilang OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU, HITSU-CHAN!!!

Hitsugaya : Siapa yang Hitsu-chan??? -ngeluarin hawa kematian-

Yuki : Eh, itu... nggak. he..he..

Suoh : Kyaaaaa~ Hitsu!! -meluk Hitsu dari belakang-

Shin : Huh! Coba ada Byakushi 3

Byakuya : Ada yang mencariku?? -gaya cool-

Shin : Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~~~ Byakushi!!

Pyo : Aduh aduh... -geleng-geleng-

Yuki : ngapain para chara Bleach pada nyasar disini??

Rukia : Tentu saja karena hari ini ultahnya Hitsugaya-taichou!!

Matsumoto : BETULLLLL~~!! -meluk Hitsu-

Hitsugaya : Uwah!! Help.... oksigen....

Soutaichou : Aduh, met ultah ya, cucuku. Moga-moga besok kau bisa jadi keren seperti aku.

All except soutaichou : -pikiran- Hah?! Nggak salah, tuh??

Yuki : Duh, nggak tau mesti ngomong apa, pokoknya REVIEW!!! Ya, ya, yaaaaa~~ (pasang muka melas)

P.S. : Gomen, belum bisa nglanjutin fic yang lain. Sibuk ama pagelaran. Latihan dulu, jadi belum bisa nglanjutin. Gomennasai! (_ _)


End file.
